


【肖王肖】Elder Flower

by rapunzel14



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 旧文备份。入全职第一篇文，也是有为朋友写情书的意思_(:з」∠)_架空现代，木工手艺人X花店老板，穿插非现实幻想，小清新谈恋爱。
Relationships: Qiao Yifan/Gao Yingjie, Xiao Shiqin/Wang Jiexi
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。  
> 入全职第一篇文，也是有为朋友写情书的意思_(:з」∠)_  
> 架空现代，木工手艺人X花店老板，穿插非现实幻想，小清新谈恋爱。

平静的城市上空，晴日和煦，白鸥翱翔翻飞于白沙城洁白的城墙与建筑物间。尖锐的鸣响突兀而起，一阵又一阵，放佛要将白云苍狗的天空撕裂，撕碎成不规则的狰狞残片。天上飞鸟受惊逃离，地上的人亦如一汪惊腾的沸水，转而又战战兢兢归于死一般的寂静。歇斯底里的警报声依旧在高空盘旋不去，却在寂静中被螺旋削弱，徒有其声。

“欸，小肖你这个好呀，够效率的。”  
兴欣佣兵团的创始人兼团长叶修嘴边吊儿郎当地叼着根燃着一半的粗糙烟卷，右手一挥把千机伞抗在肩上，而本来在他身侧分散站着的其他兴欣团员一眨眼便消失了踪影。  
“大眼他们也要来了，哥先走一步，各取所需，小肖合作愉快！” 叶修朝远处高塔顶端出现的数个白色军服身影眯了眯眼，而后也似被高空的劲风吹散一般消失了。  
同在大楼天台，却在远端一直半跪在地上操作电脑的斯文青年托了托鼻梁上的眼镜，又随手把笔记本合上。  
“合作愉快，我们也走吧。”  
前半句是对着空气说的，后半句则是对着耳麦另一头的雷霆众人。肖时钦提着笔记本站起来，感觉到了来自远处不规则的目光注视，嘴角不自觉地扬起一个温柔的弧度。  
“好像被盯住了，果然黑掉空袭警报系统还是太明显，我来引开微草的注意力，妍琦掩护，学才带其他人按第三方案行动。”

白沙城最高的瞭望塔顶，微草特别纵队的队长王杰希看着远处大楼天台消失在门后的人影，微不可闻地叹了口气，而后又如往常一般沉稳地分配微草各人的职责。

……

肖时钦默默地把手里A4尺寸的图文并茂的读物合上，又转手放在身后的马桶抽水装置上，再次把原来正在阅读的早报翻到下一版面。  
——妍琦乱扔东西的习惯有点过了呀……

现在是早上八点十二分，今天也是一个阳光明媚的日子。  
雷霆维修铺的老板，肖时钦师傅在十二分钟前准时在自己制作的西洋仿古制式布谷鸟报时钟摆的催促下，开始了美好的新一天。  
如果在早报阅读时间同时也是人之常情的蹲坑时间，没有在今天一大早才从邮箱取出的早报中间，发现夹杂其中的一本疑似侄女戴妍琦所有的奇怪读物，并且因为好奇而阅读起来的话，这将是更加美好的一天。穿着四角裤和T-shirt对着洗手间的镜子刷着牙的肖师傅如是想着，果然应该跟妍琦谈一下物品的整理问题，虽然好像也不是重点。

八点二十分，当肖时钦拉开二楼小客厅窗帘并打开对内街的窗户，迎接早晨充满朝气的阳光与空气时，已经穿戴好他的休闲西裤、挽袖白衬衣以及眼镜，又是那位让邻里街坊都称道的温柔斯文还器械万能的肖师傅。  
而几乎就在肖时钦推开窗户的同时，放佛能听见对面“哗啦”拉开窗帘的声音，内街对面的窗户也被打了开来。  
“早，肖师傅。”  
“早，王前辈。”  
对面微草花店的老板兼肖时钦曾经的同校师兄王杰希，回以礼节性的微笑，同时像往日一样，稍微料理窗台上的薄荷、罗勒、茴芹等香草盆栽，然后把一个木制的布谷鸟小座钟放在窗台上，调整了一下位置，木头的原始颜色和质地衬着葱葱郁郁煞是好看。  
肖时钦看了看那个布谷鸟小座钟，抬起头发现王杰希也在看自己阳台上的白蔷薇，两人视线相遇，不自觉都是一愣，又互相报以温柔礼貌的微笑。  
看着王杰希转身离开，肖时钦也拿起旁边的长颈水壶，细心地料理起自己窗台上那盆孤零零的白蔷薇，盆栽看起来健康，葳蕤的丛叶间隐约能见几个含苞欲放的花蕾。

准时八点半，肖时钦拉开雷霆维修铺的铁闸。  
对面王杰希早已穿上跟微草花店招牌同色系的粉绿围裙，和许斌一起把鲜花和盆栽从运货车上往花架和店里搬运，不见刘小别估计是有早课或者到郊外的温室花房帮忙去了。肖时钦刚想上去帮把手，就见高英杰从店里出来，挎着书包就挽起袖子加入其中。

“英杰，你先去上课吧。”  
“没关系的，今天九点四十五分的课，时间还很充裕。”  
“一帆在那边呐，先去上学吧，我跟许斌两个人也够了。”  
王杰希抱着一大捧桔梗，侧头示意乔一帆在斜对面兴欣杂货铺门口站着。  
“一帆……哥，我先帮你搬完吧……”  
高英杰边说边看向远处的乔一帆，乔一帆也正看过来似乎明白他要说什么似的向他点了点头，又挥挥手和王杰希许斌肖时钦打了招呼。  
乔一帆跟高英杰是大学同学，本来想在包食宿的微草花店像许斌和刘小别一样勤工俭学，结果花粉过敏，微草花店隔了几个铺位的兴欣杂货铺收留了他。两个好朋友天天一起上学放学，连选修课都选的一样。  
旁边的肖时钦见状走到货车尾箱，熟门熟路地开始帮忙搬运。  
“小高先走吧，别让一帆等太久，这边在搬运花草，花粉四处飞，待会儿他又过敏了，我来帮王前辈就好。”  
“欸，谢、谢谢肖师傅，还、还是我来吧……我过去让一帆到店里等就没事了。”  
“肖师傅，麻烦你了，英杰别跑来跑去的了，上学去吧。”  
高英杰看了看远处的乔一帆，又看了看他哥王杰希，终于还是道了再见。  
“矮油~队长今天也很精神很勤劳嘛，王前辈早~许斌前辈早~”  
“妍琦，多少次了，别叫我队长……”肖时钦莫名其妙想起今天早上的奇怪读物。  
“舅舅听起来这么老，叫队长多好~队长今天也要加油哦~”  
戴妍琦意义不明地看了王杰希一眼，又冲肖时钦眨了眨眼，挥挥手，骑着肖时钦亲手组装的自行车上学去了。  
“……王前辈，你别介意，这孩子越来越活泼了。”肖时钦笑得有点无奈。  
“没有的事，挺好的，加油哦肖师傅。”王杰希一本正经地说。  
“噗，肖师傅加油哦。”许斌挪着两盆高大的万年青，不忘也来调侃一句。  
“唉，前辈你什么时候也这么爱开玩笑了，许斌你也是。”  
肖时钦笑得更加无奈，意思着拍了许斌一下，又转头看向一本正经在开玩笑的王杰希，发现对方也在看着自己，并且嘴角翘起了一个温柔的弧度。肖时钦有点想让在店里整理零件的方学才给自己拿个拍子机出来，他怎么觉得今天心脏的节奏有点漏拍。

TBC


	2. 2

丝绒蓝的夜幕降下，不见繁星，圆月赤裸的银白色光芒影照天底万物。满园的接骨木，身姿颀长，花叶婆娑。浸淫了秘辛的晚风拂过，枝叶与影如魔如魅自轻舞着掩映得庭园角落的玻璃温室染上可怖的宁静。玻璃微微散映苍白的月色，室内盛放的白蔷薇借瘦削的月光如银如雪，冰冷且脆弱照亮温室里的瞳瞳人影。

王杰希右手搭在玻璃温室的门把上，在使力扭开门之前，左手移到领口解开制服最顶端代表纪律与禁欲的两枚纽扣。  
在温室中央的银色白铁镂花椅子上坐下，王杰希双手交握随意放在交叠的腿上，又略略舒缓伸展线条硬朗的肩背，像体型修长的海鸟划展开长长的翅骨，舒服地完全将重量倚在白铁的长枝交织上。  
夜色如茶包正在浸泡的红茶般暧昧，白蔷薇簇簇拥拥，散发幽冷甜香。  
庭园里的这种白铁镂花椅子一般是成对的，另一边相同椅子上的人影似乎并不在意庭园主人的出现，亦没有一丝深夜叨扰的愧疚。

“你回来了。”  
“嗯？”王杰希用眼神示意了一下桌子上摆着的药箱以及对方额角的药水胶布。  
“我在那边花架下面的工具堆里找到的，我估计应该是给我准备。”  
“上次英杰来玩的时候，抓着蔷薇花枝摔倒了。”  
“看在白日把我追得疲于奔命的份上，魔术师大人可以不需要这么直接严厉的吧。”  
肖时钦温和的声音里都是无奈，但转过脸来看向旁边的笑容却连半点无奈的意思都没有。  
“在野联盟的肖副主席，作为微草特别纵队的队长，很乐意和你直接领导的雷霆协会进行友好交流与合作，前提是你们不要再浪费微草的战斗资源。作为一名合格的政治领导人，没有什么问题不能在会议里讨论。”  
“如果市政厅里那些西装革履的先生们没有把新民选议案以及下城镇基础建设方案放在待定议程的末席，而只是边擦着他们锃亮的怀表边热烈讨论新的城市雕塑群的设计方案，我们雷霆一直是热爱自由与和平生活的守法良好公民，喻主席也很乐意跟他们在会议里探讨一切可能性。”  
“我可看不出你们作为守法良好公民的诚意，和臭名昭著的叶修佣兵团合作，只会使在野联盟蒙上暧昧的污点。”  
肖时钦终于露出了无奈的苦笑。  
“如果专门应付外敌恐怖侵袭的微草特别纵队没有被莫名其妙附加了对内职责，我想我也不太乐意和叶修合作。蓝雨因为喻主席的关系已经转到明面，那些先生们都盯着剑圣手上的冰雨呢。虽然我和我的伙伴们都有足够自信立足，但面对魔术师和你的追随者，我想我们还是得尊重事实。”  
王杰希没有接话，肖时钦的话让他暂时刻意忘却的事情又再重提，微草一直是对外的利刃，他本人及队员们都可以不去在意谁在挥剑，只要刀刃向外，但最近微草的处境实在有些微妙。

王杰希认真想事情的时候，特别是考虑着有关微草的事情的时候，都会不自觉地皱眉，肖时钦对他这种习惯再熟悉不过。而陷于苦恼思考中的王杰希并没有留意到，或者根本毫无戒防对方的举动，肖时钦已经起身走到他面前，并且弯下腰与他近在咫尺。  
自动雾洒装置在预定好的时间启动，雾水四面八方笼罩着整个玻璃温室，散射了月光瘦削的光芒，模糊了白蔷薇冰冷的色泽，幕掩了地上重重交叠的身影，细碎的水雾声也遮饰了唇舌交缠的微密濡湿的声响……

……

肖时钦再次默默地把手里A4尺寸的图文并茂的读物合上，又转手放在身后的马桶抽水装置上，再次把原来正在阅读的早报翻到下一版面。  
——竟然还有后续，不，重点不在这里……

就在肖时钦还在思考成年少女的教育问题，家里的自制布谷鸟门铃在晨间罕见地鸣叫起来。  
“队长，王前辈找你~”

“不好意思，一大早把你叫出来。”  
王杰希双手稳定地把持着方向盘，喷涂了微草标志的小货运车在晨曦下空旷的公路面驰行。  
“没关系，希望工具和零件有带够。花房那边附近有出售工具或者零件的五金店铺么？”  
副驾座上的肖时钦摘下早上匆忙带上的眼镜，用棉布细细擦拭镜片。  
“抱歉，这边情况有点急迫，听说是雾水系统忽然故障，原因不明，袁柏清以为只是平日那种敲敲打打的小问题，刚刚电话来的时候似乎不太乐观。五金店的话……估计要十几分钟车程，”王杰希抬起手看了看表面，“估计再过十五分钟就开门了，如果缺少什么，待会我可以开车去买回来。”  
“一般这种雾水系统也只是会出现各种敲敲打打的小毛病，或许只是敲打的方式不对。我想我的工具箱一般情况下可以应付。”  
肖时钦轻松温和的语气似乎起到了安抚情绪的作用，王杰希从早上开始皱起的眉尖缓缓化开，转头看了旁边的肖时钦一眼，说话的语气也有了一丝放松。  
“花房那边也有厨房，如果事态允许，让我在报酬里加上一份早餐，你觉得如何？”  
“哦？你是想试验你的新菜谱？不过繁忙的早晨来一份丰盛的早餐，确实相当诱人，我愿意为此在维修账单上打一个七折。”  
“乐意至极。”

坐落在郊外的微草花房专营花卉盆栽种植，是微草花店的源头供应，作为合伙人的方士谦和邓复升在这里负责打理。  
水雾系统出现故障的是微草一个中型的花卉温室。肖时钦和王杰希到达的时候，温室内正下着一场小型阵雨，地上的积水已经能像一张完整的镜面一样闪闪发光。方士谦和邓复升、袁柏清、梁方、肖云等人正在这场小型阵雨中跑进跑出抢救那些能被搬挪的盆栽，以及摘取已经成熟的花卉以免被水泡烂。

“老方，王大哥他们来了。”  
袁柏清边喊话，边把满满一怀的狐尾百合往外面预备好的花桶里插放。  
“欸，杰希来了，还有小肖，真是麻烦你一大早赶过来，这个温室都要成水室，辛苦了。”  
方士谦也是抱着两盆叫不出名字的盆栽就往外跑。

整个微草花房的总水闸还关系着十几个大大小小的温室和十几个露天花棚，是没办法关掉了，而这个花卉温室的水闸控制，袁柏清情急之下扭下来的开关还放在旁边，螺帽划哑了装不上……

当肖时钦终于用扳手和各种小零件结束了这场小型阵雨的时候，身上已然没有一寸干爽的地方。忽然，头上被罩下一条大而柔软的厚毛巾，坐在水与零件堆里的肖时钦回头看见的是肩上搭着相似大毛巾的王杰希，温室透明棚顶投射下来的光线让这个仰视角度的造影明亮得有点过分。  
“还有几个小地方需要敲敲打打，一会儿就能好了。下次再有这种小问题还是让专业的来吧，经常下阵雨可不利于植物生长，也不利于动物。”  
肖时钦转回头，一手继续旋着一颗接口螺丝，一手捞起毛巾一角擦着脸上的水，语气轻快。  
“嗯，以后要老方让袁柏清远离一切高精机械。”王杰希带笑的声音在他身后接上。  
然后，一碟切件都用纸巾细心折垫，方便用手拿起来进食的三文治，被放在肖时钦旁边的低矮花架上，还有一杯散发着浓郁芬芳的热茶。肖时钦几乎是毫不犹豫地放弃了手里的毛巾，伸手绕过袅绕古怪香气的热茶，拿起一件三文治咬了一口，大早上的紧急修理工作可不悠闲。  
“嗯？紫苏？”  
“我在碎鸡蛋里拌了切碎的紫苏。”  
“比起平时大家做的碎鸡蛋拌嫩西洋菜三文治，这个很让人有食欲。”  
另一只手仍然勤勤恳恳地灵活操作各种工具修理机械的肖时钦，对这次不按常理的新菜谱毫不吝啬地给予了肯定。  
“这个季节很适合吃点紫苏。喝点热茶驱寒吧，等下弄好了就把衣服换了，我在这里有几套备用的衣服，估计你会合身。”  
肖时钦眼角扫了一下散发馥郁香气的热红茶，大概是红茶……最终还是不好拒绝来自身后的殷殷期待，拿起描了琳琅花的西洋瓷杯，浅浅尝了一口。  
“香味有点浓，你往里面放……咳咳、咳……”  
“我在里面兑了能驱寒的新鲜姜汁，还洒了一点暖身的玉桂粉。”  
“咳咳、咳，味道这么浓郁的配料，放一样就足够了，而且我想可以少放一点。”  
“是吗，我下次再改进一下。”  
肖时钦看着王杰希那张认真地思考着新配料比例的脸，举起杯子又喝了一口，虽然味道有些够呛，但也确实让身体都热腾起来了。

修理结束以后，剩下的收拾工作，众望所归落在了今天的幕后凶手袁柏清身上。其他人都各自忙碌起来，王杰希提着个白色塑料花桶不知道走到哪里去了，方士谦带着肖时钦换了衣服又陪着在花房逛了一圈。  
于是，在明亮的阳光与花木扶苏中，他们碰上了正攀在长梯上，舒展到极致指尖与脊椎形成一条美好的线条，正在采摘最顶端接骨木花的王杰希。梯子旁边的花桶此时已装着半满的接骨木花，淡黄的色泽，富有层次感的伞状花序，堆积在白色的塑料花桶里，弥漫着发酵的诱人气息。  
“我觉得我需要修改报酬的列表。”  
“我们倒是很乐意用这个抵付修理费用。”  
王杰希将顶端一簇盛放得极致水灵的花朵捋下来，转过头来直直看进肖时钦的眼里，带着那么一点狡黠的小算计。  
肖时钦走过去抬起手，对方顺势扶住借力从长梯上跳了下来。肖时钦身上的衣服是王杰希所熟悉的，衬衣完美的线条说明着衣服的合身，微草花店调匀过的芳香，还有艾草肥皂的味道作为底调。手接触的地方感觉微妙，干燥、有力而且稳定，有许多覆盖在上面的薄茧，线条美丽且匀称的骨节诉说着这双手的灵巧和魔力。  
“做香槟么，这个我可是最喜欢的，小肖你的修理价可得够高我才肯让出心头好呀。”  
旁边的方士谦接着话尾打趣，却发现另外两位都不是好的对话者，或者说心思都走了神，一点接话的自觉都没有……

TBC


	3. 3

“估计我们要在全场瞩目中进场了，压力山大呀。”  
郑轩边说着边懒散地趴在方向盘上，并不在意这个动作与他一身笔挺的西装有多么不协调。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，郑轩你完全不需要在意，即使今晚的市庆百周年舞会我们蓝雨集体迟到，记者也好，那些市政厅的老古董也好，只要他们看见是你在开车，都会恍然大悟的。”  
“黄少，塞车很烦闷，打趣我也于事无补的。”  
“嗯哼，去年还意思一下派几辆车来接我们，今年索性就让我们自行前往了。自行前往他们妹呀，全世界都在游行、展览、嘉年华还有露天演出！好歹在野联盟也是三大政党之一，虽然我们一向低调又是草根阶层，但你说他们就不能从他们好几个车队的排场里面，派几辆警车给咱们疏通一下道路么，小气吧唧的，人性何在呀，懂不懂什么叫人文关爱呀，主席你说是吧是吧是吧是吧是吧是吧！”  
“少天稍安勿躁。既然新民选议案和下城镇基础建设方案预定下周就纳入正式议程，我们何不大度一点面对失利者无关痛痒的挑衅？”  
跟黄少天同坐在汽车后排的喻文州翻阅着今晚的宾客名单，出言抚慰旁边喋喋不休的剑圣。  
“哼，胆小如鼠又食古不化，就知道盯着那些都要封了尘烂掉的蝇头小利和条框教义。肖时钦只是带雷霆去炸掉了市长雕像的大鼻子，就都一切好说，好说他们妹，早不知道干嘛去了。按我说整个炸掉最好，反正以后肯定都会变成文州你的雕像啦，对吧对吧对吧对吧。”  
“少天。”  
喻文州对着身边的人露出了温柔的笑容，把宾客名单放到他手上，黄少天十分自然顺手地接过就开始浏览。不过，区区一份名单怎么可能让他安静下来。  
……  
“黄少……快到了……”  
快要在密室环境里被高频语音击溃的徐景熙提醒他。

在侍应的指引下，蓝雨众人踏入两层的舞会会场，舞池中央优雅的身影正是肖时钦和戴妍琦。  
“欸，我们蓝雨也招揽个姑娘多好。”  
“不要把真相说出来，压力山大呀。”

拉伸的琴弓放佛是水井的长臂，Por Una Cabeza太妃糖一样粘稠却跳跃的旋律水一般从小提琴的四根细弦上流淌而出。戴妍琦身上的黑色鱼尾曳地长裙随着她脚下的追逐与趋步，裙摆从下往上蜿蜒的刺绣与绉纱点缀的绯红玫瑰，似要在折射着穹顶十二层水晶吊灯的大理石面上蔓延攀爬，拽碎一地灯火，爬满一地的血色花瓣。肖时钦引导着她的轨迹，每一个音符伸展收缩的间隙，每一个意味深长的渐弱与渐强，迈步、旋转、折返。随着小提琴独有的音色拉扯出缠绵悱恻，进退纠缠，转身错位与眼神的胶着。最平凡经典的黑色燕尾服，在他身上保守的陈旧被洗去，唯有隽永的绅士风度，温和与理性，庄重与睿智，一如他的舞步款款情深，偏偏又点到即止，无懈可击。  
钢琴低音的混入，如阶梯般将嬉戏追逐的旋律送入又一个声调的循环。肖时钦的手臂稳稳挽住戴妍琦的细腰，随着大提琴的绵长音色，人鱼尾鳍一般的裙摆在地上划出一道又一道果决勇敢的曲线，盘绕点缀的玫瑰花放佛要随钢琴黑白键的起伏，跟随每一个音符的融入一起翻飞到空中再徐徐落下。小提琴明亮悠扬的音色响起，高潮已至，肖时钦温和而内敛的引导带动着对方流畅的狐步与旋转。步法交错，辗转在疏离与交融之间，在舞池中绽放收拢再绽放再收拢，要盛开出一地暧昧的绯色玫瑰。  
旋律在高潮中由钢琴的木键敲出回声遏止，掌声更多是给了肖时钦和戴妍琦。

喻文州停下鼓掌，从旁边侍应手中的托盘拈起一杯香槟，带着两个得力助手去追截市政厅那一众躲他唯恐不及的老古董去了。至于黄少天，打从进门，就无人再能留意到他的踪迹。

肖时钦一手挽着戴妍琦退到舞池边上，从经过的侍应托盘里接过一杯香槟，遥遥朝二楼环型平台栏杆边上的王杰希举了举杯。王杰希本来正与身边的许斌和刘小别说话，感应到什么似的视线转投一层的舞池角落，正与肖时钦向他举杯致意的眼神交汇，也举起了手上的香槟，向对方点头微笑。  
看着那个人点头微笑之后就毫不留恋地回身继续与身边微草同仁交谈，肖时钦耸了耸肩。  
“妍琦，我再邀请你跳两曲？”  
“副主席，我这是备胎待遇呀。”  
“胡说八道。”  
肖时钦抬手摸摸她的发顶，细心地避免碰到她额角的红玫瑰发饰。  
“你真的不上去跟王队长联络感情？”  
“这什么场合呀，专门负责干黑活儿的在野联盟副主席，雷霆协会会长和他迷人的助理兼秘书小姐，跟正式编制的微草特别纵队，那不是老鼠和猫的关系吗，我们可得小心点避开那只狡猾的大小眼领头猫。”  
戴妍琦被他的形容逗得嗤嗤笑起来。

一曲再次结束，定音鼓的密集鼓点衬托着长笛，Bolero优雅魅惑的旋律悠悠泻出。  
肖时钦放下手中的香槟，背手屈膝，伸出右手邀请，戴妍琦如骄傲的公主将手矜持地放于其上，二人缓缓再次走向舞池中央。

突变就发生在乐曲变调，小提琴悠扬和大提琴厚重的音色加入的一瞬间，一切的暴风骤雨电闪雷鸣同时发生的一瞬间。

“叮”  
一把线型流畅的小刀落入喻文州手中的郁金香杯中，浸没在冒着小珍珠串气泡的香槟里，而后香槟的琥珀色迅速被诡异的紫色浓染。  
随着刀刃碰击玻璃杯的清脆声响，是人体倒地的声音。  
就在方才，大概两秒之前，正与喻文州相谈的几位政要财阀都惊讶地睁大了眼睛，本来就站在喻文州旁边的财政部长更是震惊地发现两人之间不知何时多出了一个人、不、两个人，一个死人和一个活人。  
倒下的人喉咙有一道深且简洁的新鲜血痕，却是凝固的，血痕附近的皮肤泛着僵冷的白，只因造成这道伤口的是冰雨。而冰雨的主人黄少天现在就在刚刚还空无一人的喻文州身后，就像凭空出现一般。他一手绕过喻文州的肩背横在胸前，保护的揽姿再明显不过，冰雨在他的另一只手上甩出一串美丽的荧蓝剑光而后就从众人的视线中消失了。  
“这什么人呀，本剑圣的人也敢偷袭，死字会不会写，会不会写会不会写会不会写呀。我去，这香槟什么鬼颜色，扔掉扔掉扔掉扔掉，谁喝谁倒霉。竟然还抹毒，胆子挺肥的呀，去死吧去死吧去死吧。”  
边说着话，黄少天又踹了地上宾客打扮的尸体两脚。

喻文州对面，刚刚还在与他冷嘲热讽、唇枪舌剑的亲民党党魁，此时却只呆站着，克制住要软倒在地的生理反应。他在命悬一线的刹那只是听见迅疾的风声而后回头看了一眼，就被惊吓得徘徊在失禁边缘。即使暂时安全的现在，还是有好几发弩箭擦着他身边插入到坚硬的大理石地板上，劲度可见一斑。而就在第一只箭即将把他射个对穿的时候，本在喻文州斜后方与郑轩闲聊的徐景熙及时地出现在他与箭矢之间，箭射到他身上不是被反弹开就是折滑到别处，刀枪不入。紧随其后郑轩站在他左后一步的位置，双枪瞄准了在错杂的人群后飞速移动射击，打扮成侍应的刺客。  
“参加个舞会都这么惊险刺激，压力山大。”  
子弹和弩箭惊险地在人群与障碍物的缝隙中交换，一向懒散的郑轩专注地捕捉对方行动的轨迹和射击，仍忍不住嘴里抱怨。

在二层本来微草三人交谈的地方，此时只剩下栏杆上三个盛着半满香槟的郁金香杯。许斌和刘小别护在了刚刚还相谈甚欢的市长与副市长身前，许斌单手在身前一撑，一道无形的坚固壁垒就矗挡在前方，与迎面密集的子弹扫射碰撞出激飞的星火。空中各处迸发子弹与金属撞击的火花，砰砰砰响声不绝，空气中隐隐弥漫出灼热的金属焦烤气味。刘小别手中的长剑已经舞得完全看不出一丝残影，唯有那些空中转瞬即逝的火星透露了快剑走势的痕迹。  
二人护着不知所措的市长和副市长不动声色走位到靠墙壁处，许斌踏前与刘小别一个错身，挡在正前方，双手同时向前撑起，无形屏障瞬时扩张得更大，和身后的墙壁围出一个封闭的保护空间。  
刘小别挥舞长剑，不再像之前只是留守在左右配合许斌滴水不漏地走位格挡，而是忽然提速迎着子弹扫射最密集的源头逆上，追逐又拉近与伪装成大提琴演奏者的刺客的距离。

突变发生的刹那，肖时钦正挽着戴妍琦步入舞池中央，久经战阵的直觉让他与舞伴霎那间拉展舞步，避过了那一道最终打在大理石地面形成笔直线条的弹射。二人随即分开，肖时钦马上洞察到七组智能连发装置隐蔽在舞会两层建筑的各个角落，一层四组在装饰物、植物、摆设乃至天花板射灯处隐藏，二层三组则在厚重的落地窗帘织首、射灯与地板夹层，既有塞满火药或者水银的子弹，也有抹上剧毒或者麻药的铁箭钢针一类，而且，全部装置的目标都只瞄准他一人。  
肖时钦也不知道该不该轻松地笑一笑，以感激对方对自己的器重，至少现在是不用担心戴妍琦了。然而，圆柱形设计的宴会建筑，一层舞池边上此时已站满了因突变而不知所措只能退到环绕墙壁的宾客们。他若是想突破七组连续发生装置，就得把集中在他身上的火力尽量拉伸到装置的视角尽头，来摆脱这种机械古板却精准的包围。这个最佳方案根本不存在实现的空间，无辜的宾客自动形成了一个限制包围。而那些从七个刁钻角度向他排射的子弹暗器，肖时钦也只是能够勉力在毫无遮掩物，而且跑动起来完全谈不上宽阔的舞池中，投鼠忌器地边躲避边引着火力远离人群，同时祈祷戴妍琦能尽快行动破坏哪怕其中一组装置。  
事与愿违，肖时钦发现自己被逼入死角也就是几个念头翻过的时间，他苦笑着发现那些与郑轩许斌几个对垒的子弹竟然还不忘配合射击角度关照自己这边，实在太给面子了。  
不能将火力引向人群，无路可退，电光火石之间，肖时钦闻到自己熟悉的气息，最贴近彼此的认定的气息。王杰希一手扯着另一端勾绑住水晶吊灯的闪电锁链，一手有力挽住肖时钦的腰，划出一道由低往高的攀升曲线，七道彼此交汇的弹痕和暗器排列交汇在肖时钦方才所在的坐标，精确无比，全数落空。重力与摆动的向心力间，身体随着角度与空气中力的抗衡矩阵翻转舒展，带着肖时钦以难以捉摸的诡谲角度、速度和轨迹在舞池上方旋绕滑行，十二层水晶吊灯将飞鸟一样的身影投射在大理石地面上。数个绕转与翻飞之间，已有两组装置互射爆炸，肖时钦怀表上隐藏的微型射击装置，也在飞行角度与精准瞄射的默契配合下击毁另外四组。至于最后一组，混入人群中的戴妍琦举起一根涂了粉红色丹蔻的手指勾了勾，随即最后一组装置被紫蓝色的电流击中最终归于沉寂。

刘小别强攻贴身最后制服了伪装成大提琴演奏者的刺客的时候，郑轩也将侍应打扮的那位逼到绝境，却见对方忽然甩出绳索吸附二层环形平台的一体落地玻璃窗格。  
“英杰。”  
王杰希与肖时钦最后降落在二层平台一端，却离那位侍应的逃跑路线正好成对角，示意在对面延伸露台上的高英杰去拦截。  
二层环形平台在室内有栏杆环绕，墙壁均是落地玻璃窗格，浑然一体，而玻璃之外又有飘展出去的环形露台，两边对角各有一个玻璃门可供出入。  
高英杰此前正与一名侍应在露台上，因为离一层舞池中央最远，洞悉事态再作反应都略迟一步，但也正好加入堵截。见高英杰与王杰希各守住一处玻璃门，刺客立即改变路线打算破窗而出。  
高英杰站在露台上，并没有进到室内，此时双手已握住两支封存了桃红色液体的长试管。双手交叉挥动伸展，试管飞出的一刹，如火鸟展翅，魔火的熔焰蔓延占领整个环形露台，窗格玻璃都被映成炽烈的金红色。  
刺客见唯有高英杰守住的出口未有火势殃及，转念就要硬闯，又见他旁边立着一名普通侍应，即时计上心头。一手长枪子弹劲射更猛烈，另一手抽出匕首直取旁边的侍应。却不料逼至近身，忽见那名侍应手中幽蓝剑光如冷月闪耀，放佛凝月光而出，一道弦月般的剑痕划过即是他最后的记忆。  
这名侍应正是来探听情报的兴欣乔一帆，与高英杰相遇后，二人摸鱼到露台聚旧，反被刺客误认，最后竟是自投罗网。  
“一帆，谢谢你。”  
高英杰用闪电锁链捆了刺客带下一楼，带点羞怯地与旁边的好友道谢。  
“嗯，英杰还是跟以前一样厉害，两支试管就封死了一整层区域，却没有造成破坏。”  
“没有、没有。”  
高英杰低头，脸上浮出羞赧的颜色。两人不约而同转头看向对方，都从对方清澈的眼瞳里看到了自己的倒影，不明的气氛在空气中酝酿。

“喂喂喂，两个小朋友别光顾着聊天，赶紧把这三个凑一堆，打包扔出去。舞会还得继续的，我们喻主席还有好多事情要跟那些老、不对、大人们商议的，这个余兴节目已经结束了，赶紧收尾，不要磨磨蹭蹭的，快来快来。”  
突变发生得突然，但也在短短的几瞬就被扼杀，惊恐的宾客们还只来得及无措还没来得及落荒而逃，一切就尘埃落定。唯有大理石地面的各种痕迹以及露台外渐弱的金红火色提醒着曾经在这瞬息之间发生的种种，但都放佛一场意料之外的余兴节目，失去了意义。

然而，变数总是出人意料。  
玻璃外夜色是最好的保护色，一把弓弩瞄准了聚集的人群中彬彬言笑的喻文州。  
铁箭被射出的刹那，不知何时消失在人群中，又凭空出现在喻文州身后的黄少天掷出冰雨。冰雨所过之处冰寒的气息瞬间凝固空气，箭矢在冰雨靠近的一瞬间结出碎冰坠落地面。冰雨的轨迹却未因此有丝毫改变，直插入环形的玻璃幕场，同时刺穿夜色里隐蔽的心脏。  
“切，还有一个，烦不烦烦不烦烦不烦，一个两个一个两个一个两个，让不让人安心吃口饭呀，刚拿好食物就来捣乱，专门要饿死我是不是呀，太阴险了，我去我去我去我去。”  
冰雨稳稳穿插在玻璃上，冰寒的气息沿着环形玻璃凝结成一条狰狞的冰龙。  
“黄少，你再不把冰雨拿下来，维修费就算蓝雨的了，蓝雨经费压力山大。”  
“差点忘了，上面那两个，王杰希跟肖时钦，你们在上面搞毛线，随便找个人帮把手把冰雨……”  
极少数情况会让黄少天的话戛然而止。随着清脆且连续不断的玻璃碎裂声音，全场翻涌着宾客们因惊讶与不安发出的无意义的声音。  
“我去，高英杰你刚才烤过玻璃……我……我……”  
“少天……”  
喻文州无奈地抚了抚额角，微草队长的误工费，抑或人情债，二选一都是赔本买卖。

王杰希跟肖时钦差不多是同时意识到玻璃脆弱的平衡即将被打破的刹那，但是神经几次绷紧放松之后，二人似乎都没有太警惕留意这种意外，以致醒悟的时刻根本毫无意义。  
反应最快的还是王杰希，魔术师的速度实在不是肖时钦能追及的。  
他就这样被王杰希压躺在平台的大理石地面上，耳边随之是玻璃连续不断碎裂掉落再碎裂的清脆响声。眼前能看到的却只有王杰希那双摄人心魄的大小眼，还有镶嵌在制服领口熠熠生辉的微草徽章。对方每一次平稳呼吸的循环，都让他感觉身周属于对方的气息又浓郁一分。眼角余光扫视到身边地面上散落的大大小小映着熠熠灯火的晶莹碎片，那么无边无际地铺了一地，却只能看见闪烁中王杰希脸上看不出任何变化、温柔又坚毅的眼神与表情，还带着一点看不透彻的微笑。而后逐渐放大放大再放大，唇舌温润的触感，彼此交换一个短暂的吻。  
随着耳边吵杂声的响起，肖时钦意识到这一切不过是被定格放大的那么几秒。撑在他身上的王杰希被微草众人扶起带离，他只来得及回味那个轻柔的吻，以及瞥见那人白色制服在人群簇拥的间隙中漏出的血色。

舞会继续，安保与清洁以最快的速度整理现场。  
钟声在零点敲响，紧接着市长的慷慨致辞，还有各位大人们口不对心的发言，一场有惊无险的周年庆舞会总算落幕。  
然而，直至市长致辞，微草众人返回现场混入人群之中，肖时钦仍未再看到王杰希。

……

肖时钦又一次默默地把手里A4尺寸的图文并茂的读物合上，又转手放在身后的马桶抽水装置上，再次把原来正在阅读的早报翻到下一版面。  
——应该还有后续的吧……等等！重点完全不对！

方学才拎着从蓝雨早点铺打包的三酱肠粉回来的时候，肖时钦正在用他昨晚改装的小喷壶给桌子上插瓶的狐尾百合喷水。白瓷的瓶子水润光洁，上面绘了蜿蜿绕绕的山葵绿色藤蔓，素丽却绝不喧宾。插瓶的狐尾百合一夜酝酿错落有致地绽放，开合垂仰似乎都在最自然的位置，不落窠臼又顺其自然。轻盈的水沫喷洒飘滞，微光折散，浸染出晨光的明亮生机。  
“王老板的手艺真是不错，昨天看着都是细细长长的枝茎花苞，支支楞楞地高低插了瓶就看着很有味道，没想到一夜撑开来又换了个样子。”  
把肠粉放在肖时钦的桌子上，方学才又特地绕着这个本应与维修铺的工具零件风格冲突的花瓶转了小半圈。  
“唔……这花瓶选得也好，不张扬，在我们店里也不会格格不入。”  
“学才你这么喜欢，不如就挪你桌上放着，你慢慢研究好了。”  
肖时钦放下手中的喷壶，好笑地托了托眼镜。  
“别、别，这可是王老板送你的谢礼，我们怎么说也是门对门，要是看到花瓶挪到我桌上了，还以为肖师傅你不喜欢呐。”  
“前辈是送给我们店里头美化环境的，哪会在意这个。”

昨日从郊外花房回来，王杰希的车里密密匝匝都是临时全数采摘下来的花草，副驾座上的肖时钦换了几个姿势都能明显感到被后方热烈伸展的花枝草茎戳中，最后只能投降一般放弃挣扎。到达微草花店的时候，王杰希看着车厢里的花山草海都有点发愣。  
“太多了吧？”  
“太多了，储存期内怕是消耗不完。”王杰希苦笑着摇摇头，转向对方。  
“拿点回去雷霆摆摆？”  
“算了，一屋子工具零件不合适，何况我这里连个花瓶都没有。”  
王杰希没有接话，转身往微草花店门口的花瓶架子上看了几眼，走过去拿下来一个白瓷绘绿藤的花瓶，又拿着花剪三下两下从车厢里剪拢了一束狐尾百合。插瓶过程像变魔术一样，只是一小会儿，那些尚未开放的鲜花就别具韵味地高高低低缀在白瓷瓶口。  
“瓶子要还的。”  
王杰希把花瓶交给旁边还没回神的肖时钦，微不可察地笑了笑。

肖时钦边回想边将花瓶挪到了一个自己桌上能轻易从门口看见的位置，而后又望了望对门的微草花店，只见得到高英杰蹲在门前盛满烂漫鲜花的花桶旁边浇着水。  
“对了，肖师傅，这个，刚才小卢塞给我的，说是今晚筹备会得报备活动形式什么的。”  
方学才把一张自制传单递到肖时钦面前，又用手晃了晃。  
“夏日周年庆么，好像再过几天就是了。”

夏日炎炎的温度与热浪，刺激的可不只是人们的汗腺，当然还有他们的消费欲望与情绪。也不知道是从什么时候开始的，这个商铺鳞次栉比的街区就有了一年一度的夏日周年庆。当日，各个店铺都会组织一些不同于平日的活动来促销，气氛热烈。晚上活动结束，还会有街区内部的联欢庆祝会，也算是个皆大欢喜的热闹传统。

“肖师傅，我们今年活动要做什么？”  
“呃，晚点跟妍琦他们一起商量下吧。”  
“其实商不商量也没差，我们去年、前年、大前年，反正从我来工作，我们雷霆每年的活动都没差……”  
“我记得去年是钟表改装，前年……前年应该是玩具改装来着吧？”  
“改装钟表、改装玩具、改装家私……根本就完全没变嘛，挤在店里的不是中年大叔大婶就是老人家和小孩子……”  
“对面微草花店也是每年都做恋爱占卜呀，还有隔几个铺位的轮回鲜果汁也还是每年都搞你画我猜大比拼嘛。至少我们每年改装的东西不一样，学才，想想我们今年改装什么吧。”  
肖时钦笑得很温和。  
“微草和轮回可是每年都被年轻少女挤满店还得在外面排队，我们每年都在跟大爷老太太唠嗑和带熊孩子，这能比吗……”  
方学才敲着钉子发泄自己多年怨念。  
“呃，没办法嘛，我不会占卜，你也没有周泽楷长得帅。”  
肖时钦依然笑得温暖平和。  
“……”  
方学才埋头敲钉子。  
“再敲那颗钉子要划哑了，等妍琦回来再商量吧，女孩子思维比较贴近，看看我们今年改装个什么女孩子喜欢的东西吧。”  
“……”  
方学才觉得肖师傅又在逗自己玩了……

“诶诶诶，我说老林你还行不行了行不行了，你多大仇呀？不要因为你现在去了霸图海产每天对着那些瞪眼鼓鳃的冰鲜鱼虾就看不开报复社会呀，回忆一下你跟方锐一起卖糖糕点心的粉红甜蜜过去呀老林！”  
黄少天中气足，不仅话多嗓门也不小，惹得肖时钦跟方学才都走了出来看看发生了什么事。出来首先冲击视觉的不是站在一处话语攻击的黄少天和旁边好脾气笑着的林敬言，而是再旁边一点，花架上一个半人高的花圈，王杰希正在扯着花圈上的花瓣叶片喷水雾。  
肖时钦走近又看了几眼，怎么看怎么觉得像是街区的那个大招牌，应该说是街区大招牌的缩小模型。缩小模型上面还贴好了“夏日周年庆”几个硬板彩字， 然而，与街区出入口那个高大纤瘦的铁架子不同的是，上面扎缀了各种错落有致的新鲜花草，还别出心裁地插饰了垂坠花卉，显得生机盎然，繁丽却不觉得杂乱。  
“这是？”肖时钦问旁边的王杰希。  
“今天早上老林看我这儿有很多花草，就出了主意夏日周年庆的时候用来装饰街区的大招牌，每年就是搭几个硬板纸彩字画点花纹挺没意思的。”  
“于是你们就弄了这个？”肖时钦看了看旁边的“花圈”。  
“老林扎的纸模架子，想给黄少天他们看看，可以就直接来真的。”  
“我觉得挺好看的，偏偏黄少他说……”  
“我也觉得王杰希插得很漂亮，可是这是漂亮不漂亮的问题吗？还忌讳不忌讳了？要是招牌弄成这样，两边再点根蜡烛，还欢不欢迎人来了？”  
“其实夏天也挺适合灵异风格的。”  
林敬言好脾气地笑着争取。  
“老林你醒醒啊老林，你不能因为每天对着老韩的棺材脸和张新杰的秒表就丧失了应有的三观呀，总之这样的绝对搞不得，吓坏老爷爷老奶奶谁负责呀！”  
林敬言和肖时钦都带着惋惜的目光看向架子上的“花圈”，黄少天瞄了几眼，似乎也觉得有点可惜。  
“好看吗？”一直没说话的王杰希问旁边正在看“花圈”的肖时钦。  
“很漂亮，挺可惜的。”肖时钦语气很真诚。  
旁边黄少天眼珠子转了转，看看肖时钦又看看王杰希。  
“这不就行了吗！肖时钦你平时不是还做点小木工吗？去年晚上庆祝会的随机抽礼物，王杰希抽到那份不就是你拿出来的，礼物都是我收集打包的，绝对认不错，我记得是个手工制作的小木座钟来着。为人民服务呀，你看老林跟王杰希都挺身而出了，你也不要落后！你跟王杰希商量一下，添点木工装饰不就是天生一对，啊、不对，天作之合，好像也不对，反正你们懂的意会意会意会。就这么愉快地决定了，今晚各店铺记得派代表来蓝雨开筹备会议呀，你们的招牌设计也带过来，别忘了！”  
叨叨个不停的黄少天走了，脾气好的林敬言拍拍肖时钦的肩也走了。  
“来楼上喝点红茶，顺便聊聊这个？”  
王杰希眼里有着调侃的兴味，用手扣了扣“花圈”。  
“这个主意不错，就是红茶的调料不要太多。”

“我似乎做了一件愚蠢的事，不应该和魔术师讨论所谓的设计主题。”  
肖时钦动作优雅地喝了一口红茶，用银质的小勺子拨了拨西洋描花茶杯里两片逐渐在水中泡开的干山楂，和已经浸染红茶色泽的一片新鲜苹果。  
王杰希也搅了搅杯里的红茶，不经意地看了眼天花板，显得有点不好意思。  
“或许我们应该先看看你的小玩意，说不定哪一件特别有意思的，你也无须构思一个崭新的设计，而我的花卉也可以因地制宜地在上面盛开。”  
毕竟，相比起他们再喝掉一壶红茶去讨论一个明确的设计主题实在要好太多，肖时钦欣然同意了王杰希的建言，

于是，他们从只有花花草草的微草二楼转移到了有齿轮有螺丝有弹簧的雷霆二楼。  
肖时钦从储物柜搬出一个盖面爬了锈花的铁盒子，放到桌子上打开，里面不是很满，但大部分空间也已被利用。木头的原色让视觉无法立刻分辨每一件物品的准确轮廓，交织的轮廓线却又让人很有探究的好奇。  
“这是什么？星星？”  
王杰希拈住一只突出的角，从里面提起了一颗手掌大小的八角星。更确切说，是两颗错位贴合在一起的四角木星星。他拿在手里正反翻着把玩，肖时钦伸手把星星要了过去。他两手覆在两面星星上，反方向旋转，“咔哒”一声，从错位的八角星成了一颗贴合的四角星，一阵清脆悦耳的乐声随之流泻而出。  
“这是个八音盒，有天学才买回来一张不错的纯音乐碟子，就试着弄了这个。”  
王杰希从肖时钦手里又要回木制的星星，按着刚才的方法又旋动了一次，星星再次错位成八角，另一首悠扬的曲目替换而出。  
“七首？”  
“不，十六首，不同方向曲目不同，旋转一圈两次停在一个位置就会自动停止。”  
说起自己的小作品，他的语气相当愉快，那双习惯隐藏在镜片后平凡的眼睛，此时闪现着镜片也遮不住的光彩。

自动开合的茉莉盒子，可以跑跑跳跳的木头小孩，插入羽毛钥匙会说话的小鸟，每一根花蕊都清晰雕琢出的茶花发饰，能旋转出五个齿轮表盘的怀表，鼻子能够伸缩的匹诺曹，翅膀像七巧板一样变化的蝴蝶……  
不知不觉，桌子上就摆了不少小玩意，肖时钦可以说出每一件作品的故事和神奇之处，王杰希虽然表情依然平淡，但全神贯注的眼神却泄露了他的浓厚兴趣，当然，不仅仅是对那些奇妙灵活的作品。  
“这个，是萤火虫？”  
王杰希又从盒子里抓出一只只有掌心大小的木头昆虫。  
“嗯，修远有一个夏天特别喜欢抓萤火虫，当时就做了这个。”  
肖时钦边说着边翻找盒子的底部。  
“有了。”  
一把小钥匙捏在指间，他从王杰希手里接过木头萤火虫。钥匙从一个隐蔽在腹部的小洞口插进去，萤火虫瞬间就张开了收闭的翅膀，露出了半透明材质的光裸背部。  
“这个颜色是……”  
王杰希看着半透明材质下隐约可见的色彩有点不确定自己的猜测。  
“是夜光的。”  
说着又从工具抽屉扯出一块擦零件的黑布盖在上面，王杰希弯了腰侧着头从布的缝隙望进去，果然看见那只振翅欲飞的萤火虫散发着荧荧的磷蓝色。  
“唔……你觉得这个怎么样？”  
王杰希沉吟一下，问旁边的肖时钦。  
“你是指……夏夜萤火虫，这个想法确实很适合……我记得这只萤火虫的设计图还在，估计放大也不复杂，还有街区招牌的尺寸和结构简图我这里好像都有，等我找找看。”  
王杰希没有打扰在文件图纸中挣扎翻找的肖时钦，而是自顾自地走到旁边的小书桌上，拿起角落的素描本，又拣了支铅笔坐在一边。  
“找到了，我们来搞个设计图吧。”  
肖时钦拿着两份资料，在桌上又摊了一张空白的设计图纸。他抬起头转向一直安静地写写画画的王杰希，看见对方向自己摊开了素描本——花团锦簇、点缀着大小萤火虫的街区招牌，靠硬板文字的右上方两只巨大的萤火虫后面拖出了流星尾巴一样的由鲜花构成的飞行轨迹，垂坠花卉在边角的点缀有小串萤火虫游匿其间。肖时钦不由自主看得有点出神，然而思路回归现实的时候不免还是露出了一个有些无奈的苦笑。  
“不能就这么随性画出来就给大家看吧，至少……”  
笑得高深莫测的王杰希，睁了睁眼睛，没等肖时钦说完，就低下头，铅笔又“哗哗”地在素描本上移动。素描本再次被举起的时候，上面各个位置区域的花草都被标注了种类，有些地方还特别标上了数量和扎束的手法。王杰希眼里流露着八分真诚二分狡黠的笑意，眼神直接又专注地看进肖时钦的眼里。  
“你……好吧，败给你了。”  
肖时钦脸上笑容又苦了几分，摇摇头，但笑纹的弧度还是拉展得更大。他取下王杰希手中的素描纸，心里默念着“山不来就我，我便去就山”，开始在铺好的设计纸上摆弄着直尺三角尺描绘相应比例的设计图。  
在旁边安静地看了一阵，王杰希就走到另一边的开放式厨房熟练地泡了一壶香味醇正的咖啡，因为场地材料限制并未添加任何调料，又调好了两杯奶糖比例不同的放在肖时钦和自己手边。对方轻声道谢并拿起抿了一口，似乎发现味道意外合乎喜好，又喝了一口才放下。王杰希自己则只是浅尝一口，就把杯子放在旁边，而把那盒放佛藏着万华镜里的世界的盒子挪到自己面前，一件一件自己摸索着研究。

宁静而美好的气氛持续了一段不长不短的时间。  
“我回去拿点东西。”  
王杰希忽然站起来打破平衡，边打着招呼边向楼梯走去。  
只是用单音字应了一声，忙于笔下图纸的肖时钦并未在意，直到王杰希返回，还带着那个每天早上摆在窗台花草从中的布谷鸟小座钟，稳稳地放在桌上。肖时钦觉得自己有点画不下去了，直起身，看着王杰希从盒子里拿出一把平凡至极的木制钥匙。  
“我一直觉得这不是一个普通的装饰孔。”  
他打开座钟底部对称的装饰雕花小窗棂的其中一个，露出里面装饰花纹似的一个钥匙孔，然后毫无阻碍就把钥匙插了进去。随着两声很轻的齿轮转动声，座钟顶部那扇会定时打开放出报时布谷鸟的小天窗弹了开来，飞出来一柄流星扫帚。骑在扫帚上的魔术师顶着肥厚的巫师帽，后面还搭载着挎上镶嵌了大齿轮工具箱的机械师，身体靠在一起仿佛亲密无间的战友。两个人物过于神貌栩栩，尤其是魔法师帽檐下的一双大小眼和机械师单片眼镜后人畜无害的温良笑颜。肖时钦虽然努力保持着镇定的微笑，但已经感觉生理的热度从耳骨一路蜿蜒燃烧过自己的双颊到脖颈。  
“看着像是要专门送给我的东西。”  
王杰希仿佛对这个凭空出现的小变化很着迷，肖时钦只能看到他注视着木雕露出温柔愉快的神色，而无法从中读到任何关乎这句话的注释。  
“去年本来是想亲手送给你的，只是中途发生了一点小插曲，所幸最后也还是到你手上了。”  
语气平和温淡如常，但绞紧的十指和脸侧的红晕，无不在诉说着难遇的紧张。  
伸出匀长的手指，放佛掌握了某种设计的小规律，王杰希再次捏住那把平凡无奇的钥匙。  
“别……”  
伴随钥匙小幅度的旋扭，扫帚上的小魔术师和小机械师闭上了活动的眼脸，然后在轻细的齿轮摩擦声中头靠头地依偎在一起。肖时钦一时没忍住单手扶额的动作，立马感觉到了温度的上升。  
“这个很可爱，怎么不把钥匙也送出去。”  
语气里混杂着欣悦和调侃，还有细不可辨的羞赧。王杰希看向旁边的肖时钦，即使脸颊也被不明原因熏出淡粉色，却视线笔直，像要穿透对方的瞳孔，沿着神经的细络爬进中枢的万千世界看个究竟。在被这样的眼神注视下，肖时钦有一种“就是现在”的直觉，就像他每次测量机械尺寸时那种精确的直觉“7.26cm”那样忽然闪现脑海，他自己也恍惚不明是否从王杰希的目光里得到了某种信心。  
“这把钥匙也是想要亲手交给你，只是发生了那样的插曲，现在，也还是，也还是想问你，也许，我们可以尝试一下，在一起的，可能性。”  
酝酿太久的话语，断续不若往日的流畅，却更比往日多了许多坚定。肖时钦忍耐着想要移开视线的冲动，略有僵硬地维持着平日那种温和的笑容，笃定地回视对方几近赤裸的直接目光。  
“我们，好像都遇到了相似的插曲。”  
声音轻却沉稳，在安静的室内还是能够被清晰地接收。从近乎穿透转变成脉脉难名的温柔，欲盖弥彰的色泽在脖颈光裸的皮肤上晕染。王杰希首先移开视线，走向临街的窗台。一小支手指粗细的玻璃瓶从淡绿色的围裙胸袋里出现，里面晃动着透明的稠液，一根空心细针被迅疾稳定地刺穿玻璃瓶的瓶口，又迅速连着长针倒插入肖时钦窗台那盆孤单却犹自盎然生长的白蔷薇所仰赖的泥土里。  
肖时钦还未来得及疑惑王杰希的动作，两根细长嫩绿藤蔓一样的植物从蔷薇盆里伸展而出，以缓慢但肉眼可见的速度急速生长，最后交缠成一个心形的形状，才逐渐减缓了，最后归于静止。在诡异的2-3分钟内，他都未能组织起询问的语言，只是睁大双眼走到离盆栽最近的距离，盯着这魔豆一样的植物在那里疯狂地生长又回归静默。  
“这是特别培植的，由药水催生，生命很短，但是枯萎后强韧的纤维可以成为自然的花架。”  
赶在疑问被组织出来之前，魔术师揭开了魔术的面纱。  
“蔷薇会自动沿着花架攀升，白蔷薇的意义相当通俗，我想，你会知道。”  
句末声音渐弱，语调渐低，放佛耳语，放佛蛊惑，魔术师的嘴唇在机械师的耳畔开合，诵唱出一个又一个古老咒文的音节，转达最原始最简单最神圣的语义。两人的手都自动自觉地攀上对方的腰侧，接吻的仪式既定一般没有一丝勉强或紧张，只是水到渠成，只是自然而然。柔软的嘴唇触感，黏腻湿润的口腔，软韧又灵活的舌尖，一点一点的舔舐，一点一点的纠缠，一点一点的沉沦。和风吹起白色的纱窗帘，将两个相拥而吻的人影半遮半掩在日光之下。

微草花店门口，不算太热辣的日光，斜出两个团团相依的影子。高英杰拿着花剪蹲在门口的花架前修裁店里的盆栽，旁边的乔一帆戴着遮住大半张脸的口罩抱着花壶，适时洒上水滴。  
“一帆喜欢盆栽么？”  
高英杰转头要问旁边的乔一帆，眼角视线却正好在仰视的角度扫到对面二楼若隐若现的两个偎缠在一起的身影，瞬时红了脸。乔一帆不知发生何事，正要顺着对方视线转头看过去。高英杰一手抚上他的脸颊掰转回来，凑上前去，紧接着是一个隔着口罩的轻柔而软绵的亲吻，两人气息透过口罩的重重布纱纠缠在一起，直到两人的脸都一般绯色羞红。

TBC


	4. 4

肖时钦从蓝雨的车上下来的时候，黄少天还在车里探出头喋喋不休。  
“我说肖时钦，你要好好跟王杰希解释，这真的是一次意外，我心怀最诚挚最真切最衷心的抱歉。你作为在野的副主席，今晚一定要严肃认真地完成拿下微草纵队队长的艰巨任务，不要辜负了联盟对你的殷殷期望……”  
郑轩一踩油门，蓝雨其他人的道别连同黄少天的话都随着汽车消失在夜色中。  
留在原地路灯下的肖时钦一脸苦笑地目送着蓝雨众人的离去，而后转向身后铸铁花的高栏，抬头看了看上方角落的安全监控。从大衣的口袋掏出一枚硬币，与市面流通的最小额硬币几乎没什么不同，仔细看的话，就能看到上面浇铸的海鸥图案上海鸟的眼睛乌黑发亮。硬币翻转着被弹到空中，达到与摄像镜头齐平的高度才又掉下来。一晃手把硬币收起，而此时摄像装置旁边不易察觉的电源灯已然熄灭。

大衣的下摆在空中划过一个潇洒的弧度，肖时钦借着高栏上攀援的铜花铁蔓翻身进去，在一丛茂密的接骨木旁着地。下蹲的姿势有一瞬的停滞，五只机械蜘蛛从他的衣摆下滑出，稳稳掉落到地上。肖时钦站直身体的同时转动了大衣里面西装马甲的第二颗纽扣，机械蜘蛛的八只复眼齐齐闪动红色亮光，有序地移动消失在后院密集的草丛里，三分钟后就会出现在各个高栏角落隐蔽的预设监控点了。  
心里第一百五十七次感慨自己与恋人的正常见面每次都堪比潜入市政厅盗取机密，肖时钦在花木的阴影接错间闲庭信步向远处唯一散发温暖亮光的房子走去。  
机械的监控如布下天罗地网，魔术的监控却总是难觅踪迹又防不胜防。才走出没几步，伴随一声细微的轻啸，一只羽毛丰盈的灰色猫头鹰落在肖时钦的肩头。和那双亮晶晶的与主人如出一辙的大小眼对视片刻，他举起食指在唇间示意对方不要声张。即使至今仍不明了自己是如何惊动这个后院的守护者，但次数多了，彼此熟络还是很好说话的。可惜，守护者猫头鹰扭过头，仿佛是对入侵者无情的拒绝。肖时钦从外衣口袋取出一块用透明塑料纸包装的曲奇，撕开包装袋，递到猫头鹰面前。对方低头看看饼干又转回来看这个温和带笑的长期入侵者，眯眯眼睛露出一个我姑且放你一马的表情，叼起饼干消失在浸染了接骨木浓绿色泽的夜雾里。  
贿赂手段总是比较有效，但这只猫头鹰的神情也太像他的主人了点，明明上次听说已经换了高英杰成为训练人，肖时钦心思活络着继续在后院穿行。

“方前辈周末过来拜访的时候，带来了新培育的魔花，说是给我装饰侧路的架子，就在后院转前门的过道里，样式色泽都很独特，你下次来可以留心看看。”  
两天前，和自己窝靠在家里那张陈旧沙发上看电视时，王杰希不经意扯聊的话题，肖时钦此时算是“见识”到了。他抬头又看了眼这条后院到前门必经过道花棚上繁盛的碧晶花卉，以及，刚刚要不是自己反应迅速必定洒满一身此刻铺了一地，由那些硕大花卉喷薄而出的亮蓝粉末。惯于思考由公式理论逻辑搭建而成的精密机械，肖时钦认为这种魔法范畴的未知生物与物质还是保持距离莫作深究，包括方士谦那老丈人一般微妙的恶作剧。

当王杰希看到一手挽着大衣，一手掀开窗帘，从自己卧室窗户爬进来的肖时钦，还是有那么点难以理解的惊讶，毕竟让绅士像梁上君子似的穿窗而入也挺罕见的。肖时钦跳进房间的时候也很惊讶，只是夹杂了更多其他的心情诸如生气、无奈在里面，使得那总是柔和的眉目也忍不住皱了起来。  
房间是卧室与书房打通的，相当宽敞，肖时钦所爬的窗户在卧室一边，一眼就看到对面坐在原木书桌边翻看文件的王杰希。带靠背的椅子转了九十度侧放在书桌前，正面书桌坐着的王杰希，头发湿漉漉地滴着水，显而易见刚从浴室出来。因椅子的摆放而完全裸露在视线中的后背，上面错综复杂地布满或长或短或浅或深的伤痕，深长的伤口上横着密集的羊肠线针脚，伤口边缘都泛着水浸泡过的白色，微微红肿，像一大幅震撼人心的狰狞抽象画。腰间松松地缠着几圈绷带，而绷带的一头却搭在腿上，看上去是一副包扎作业难度过大中途闲置而转战文件的模样。

“怎么爬窗上来了？”  
首先出声的是收敛起讶然表情的王杰希，不知是因为受伤还是因为心虚，无论神情抑或语气都不复往日的气势，显得柔和太多而不真切。  
肖时钦将大衣和脱下来的手套挂在旁边衣架上，不着痕迹地叹了口气，眉目舒展开。  
“方前辈的花晚上很精神的样子，我过不去就直接从后院爬上来了。”  
王杰希脸上有过一闪即逝的困惑表情，而后又明了般坦然。  
“我过两天移植到别的位置吧。”  
“也不着急，等你伤好了再说。”  
已经走到他背后的肖时钦不敢碰近距离冲击更大的如抽象画一样的肩背，只能伸手轻轻插入湿润的发丝中，发尾水滴时不时滴落背部，又滑经那些纵横交错的伤口，舒展开的眉目又难忍地堆起皱褶。  
“伤口泡了水会感染的，袁柏清和方前辈要是知道你这么乱来又得抓狂。”  
他还想说头发也不吹干是要着凉感冒的节奏，但看到王杰希蝴蝶骨上缝合处皮肉略有扭曲且渗出粉色体液，又看到书桌边随意放着的吹风机，就没说下去。拿起吹风机插了电，动作娴熟地给王杰希吹起了头发。  
“身上有点太脏，也就是冲了个澡，没那么严重。”  
摇摇头，肖时钦小心翼翼地吹着头发，一手变换着方位收拢发丝，免得水滴又吹落在伤口上。

舒适的暖风吹着，重又专心看文件的王杰希自然而然就往后靠去。肖时钦不敢碰他布及整个肩背乃至上臂和颈脖的伤，只能用手扶了王杰希的侧脸，不让他靠下来，免得蹭到背后的伤口。王杰希也似反应过来，三两下把腰间的绷带扯下，站起身。  
“我去给你挪张椅子。”  
“不用了。”  
肖时钦将书桌前的椅子又转了九十度，椅背靠着书桌，自己坐了上去，一手举着吹风机，一手拍拍自己的大腿示意。王杰希挑了挑眉，对方十分平和温柔地笑了一下以示回应，他也就走到旁边侧坐上去。刚坐下，肖时钦温热的鼻息吹在耳畔，就让他耳郭迅速地转了粉色。王杰希不自在地又站起来，一双大小眼盯着那张无懈可击的良善笑脸，却盯不出一丝漏洞。  
眯了眯眼，王杰希抬脚一下跨坐在肖时钦身上。两人的脸近在咫尺，身体的距离贴近，体温足以穿透浅薄的空气进行流转传递。王杰希脸上的表情依然平静，却忽然伸了舌头照着肖时钦的唇纹舔了舔，轻软又亲昵。这下轮到肖时钦的耳朵红了个透，虽然对方也相差不远。犹自淡定从对方腋下探手拿起文件举到肩膀上方的位置看了起来，王杰希似什么也没发生般移开了视线。  
“还真是，也不让人好过。”  
肖时钦忍不住轻笑出声，用额头抵住王杰希额头，手里吹风机不停喷着热气，灵活的右手或拢或梳在发间穿梭。凑近贴上对方线条硬朗的嘴唇，却不料对方的舌头先一路滑进来，绞合了自己的舌头，游走舔舐，毫无章法与规律，只是兴之所至，却让人无法不追随沉沦。两人都赌气似的不肯闭眼，只是那样专心又专心，温柔又温柔地注视着对方，舌尖结伴穿梭同游。吹风机暖热的风温度恰似艳阳午后，放佛只是好天气里交换一个甜蜜的故事。  
嬉戏一般的吻停止的时候，吹风机也停了下来。两人的呼吸都重了几分，彼此如此贴近，以致吸入的空气里一半都是对方呼出的鼻息，气息在狭窄的距离流动融合，渐渐酝酿出暧昧不明的情欲。

肖时钦捋了捋干爽的发丝确定是否干透，又一手勾过桌面稍远的药箱，把棉签、双氧水、外用伤药、纱布和绷带统统都拿了出来。  
“重新消毒一遍，上了药再包扎，忍着点。”  
王杰希不在意地点点头，重又举起还捏在手里的文件，下巴磕着肖时钦的肩膀，微侧了头和对方靠在一起。肖时钦双手绕过王杰希肋下，手里拿着蘸满双氧水的棉签，一点点沿着细密杂乱的伤口擦按着。举着文件的手无一丝抖动，只是伤口附近的皮肉在药水的刺激下不可抑止的轻微颤搐。几乎是将整个肩颈背部都用双氧水轻擦了一遍，肖时钦不由有点心悸，稍侧了头咬了咬近在嘴边的耳垂。  
“下次不要这样了。”  
“职责所在，也是我的心意。”  
“……我可以理解这是魔术师严肃的情话吗？”  
白净的耳垂透出绯色，肖时钦忍不住又舔了舔。  
“随便你。”  
语调在舌头湿润的触感袭击下轻了又轻，魔术师的气势随着脸上的红晕泛起不见踪影。

肖时钦换了干净的棉签去蘸外伤药膏，把粘稠的伤药顺着伤痕极轻地抹匀，剪了纱布借着药膏的黏性盖在每一处伤口上，才又拿了一卷绷带从下往上一圈圈缠上去。感受到手下王杰希的身体逐渐随着绷带缠绕的轨迹绷紧，肖时钦轻柔地用指尖摩挲绷带表面来抚慰过程带来的刺激疼痛。绷带一圈叠一圈地向上缠绕，肖时钦的手指也随着位移过王杰希的腰背、胸脊、臂膀、肩颈，仔细又谨慎地触摸着，像在描摹记忆对方的身体线条。  
房间里十分安静，只有王杰希偶尔翻页的悉悉索索。空气灼热，贴近的身体轻而易举就能感知彼此不断攀升的体温，以及因坐姿而互相紧挨的某个器官的变化。肖时钦给他手臂和肩膀缠完绷带，又抬手扶了他的脸拉开些许距离好继续包扎脖颈的位置。王杰希索性把手里的文件扔回桌上，双手稀松自然地揽上他的腰。肖时钦动作没有停，只是当指尖引着白色的布带横过锁骨时不经意拖滞，然后王杰希看到他喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“要做吗，肖时钦。”  
语气干净，仿佛随手满了手边的茶杯。  
“嗯。”

肖时钦用胶布将绷带末端的平结固定好的时候，王杰希已经将他身上的衬衣纽扣尽数解开，双手继续游移而下。右手顺着脖颈的线条抚上他的脸颊，肖时钦拇指轻轻抚弄着倔强的唇角，凑近深深地吻了下去。  
与之前那个嬉戏一样的吻不同，这次接触显得深入醉人且掠转激烈，连通的湿润口腔内极尽悱恻地缠绵，两条灵巧的舌头绞合着舔过锐利的齿尖和柔软的牙床，舔舐着极薄的口腔壁，反复磨舔着如鱼脊般敏感的上颚，描摹舐掠着想往更深的咽喉触碰，紧贴着恨不能将对方含进身体里。  
深吻中，肖时钦的左手隔着粗糙纱面的绷带耐心地摩挲着王杰希在接吻中快速滚动着的喉结，沿着气管划向横展紧绷的锁骨。抚过微凹的肩窝。摆弄各种精细零件的手指，在隆起的胸肌和遮掩在绷带后微凸的乳头上留恋徘徊，或轻或重地揉按，许久才恋恋不舍滑经整列的腹肌和悠美的盆骨线。  
王杰希被深吻与抚摸而致微微颤抖的身体，还是极力保持着双手的稳定，断断续续扯开了肖时钦复杂的西裤纽扣，拉开最后一层弹力布料的遮蔽，放出了早已跃跃欲试的分身。紧接着，手指不轻不重但足够缓慢地在精神挺立的顶部旋划了一圈。  
突如其来的刺激也适时中断了逐渐窒息的深吻，双唇分离的片刻，还有暧昧的液线连接。两人都各自轻喘着调整呼吸，手上动作却也不见停止，只是放缓了速度地摩挲和闲散的描触。  
肖时钦抓起了不安分逗弄自己分身的手，送到嘴边，舌尖一卷一舔就含住了他的无名指。在他带笑的目光下，王杰希本已红粉飞飞的脸又红了一层。  
握着对方的腕骨，肖时钦缓慢但有序地舔过从尾指开始每一根手指的内侧，有细细的搏动触感从舌尖反馈。从指根到指尖，然后含吮那带着越来越明显的细小颤动的指尖。另一只手同时缠上探头出来同样精神地与自己分身呼应的小王杰希，与机械为伍在掌心指尖留下的薄茧，力道微妙地抚弄，若即若离又仿若罂粟般食髓知味。  
王杰希胸膛的起伏随之更剧烈，手上闲情逸致逗弄的动作也似无以为继。肖时钦满意地看着越来越多的水汽氤氲上王杰希的眼睛，以及越来越浓烈的难耐与自矜交织的情绪。

兀地，肖时钦倒吸一口气，敏感器官被指甲轻划着从根部螺旋到顶部的快感，还有肩上利齿啃咬的痛感，身体都在感官强烈的双重冲击下为之一滞，而后才能够模糊分辨王杰希埋在他肩头传出的沉闷声音。  
“好了，快点。”  
“这是谁先不好呀……”  
王杰希抽了手揽住肖时钦的脖子，带点温顺意味地蜷起一双长腿。肖时钦也不再调戏小王杰希，默契地就着他的姿势动作麻利地退下彼此下身的衣物。熟门熟路地从书桌抽屉翻出一瓶润滑液，往手上倒了些，即顺着王杰希的尾椎和臀线滑了下去，轻柔地按压着隐蔽的花型皱褶，慢慢将一根手指探进花芯，揉压按转做着扩充。  
王杰希忍受着身下的异物感，一手揽着肖时钦的脖子，一手伸进他敞开的上衣口袋，拈出一小包装袋。当他颇熟练地用牙齿撕开包装袋的时候，不防却被里面内含的粘液溅到了脸侧，本来就已经蒸腾着血色的脸瞬间充血加剧。肖时钦看他这样忍不住也笑了出来，抬手帮他拭去脸庞的液体，一个深沉甜蜜的吻紧接而来。  
“新的推荐产品，带润滑液的。”  
深吻过后，上下都饱受刺激的王杰希趴在他的肩上只挑了挑眉去回应，手强自稳定拈了那湿漉漉的雨衣来给对方分身穿上。肖时钦后面的作业已经进展到三根手指，王杰希双腿伸展找了个舒服的姿势，就要环着他的脖子借力起身，却被对方按住。  
“等下。”  
肖时钦再往手上倒了些润滑液，一点点抹送进王杰希下面已翕张着的口穴中。

王杰希借力撑着身体，肖时钦的手也护在他的髋骨处承托重量，缓慢地压下将小肖时钦整个吞下去。扩张做得充分，又都有润滑液的辅助，王杰希完全坐下去并不太艰难。只是对方分身本就精神地壮大了不少，经过一阵难熬的磨蹭进入，此刻又被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹，不免又膨大了一圈。趴在肖时钦肩头喘着粗气，王杰希努力适应和平复那强烈的入侵感。  
对方的分身因为紧贴的身体轻蹭着肖时钦的下腹，这让肖时钦几乎用尽全身的集中力和自制力，才能在此刻抱着对方而什么都不去做。呼吸的节奏，体内脉搏的节奏，因为身体的交缠都在炽热中彼此传递同化，这种同步的诱惑撞击着两人自制的神经。  
王杰希缓了口气就再一次撑起身慢慢吐出肖时钦的分身又吞回去，开始幅度很小，渐渐增大，到得后来已是几乎一下又一下吞吐着整个分身。开始还是王杰希在撑持吸纳，逐渐肖时钦托在他身下的有力双手就占据了主导，速度越来越快，王杰希只能抱着他的头勉强维持自己的平衡。房间里迅速从无到有充斥了肉体摩擦碰撞的声音，还因为肌肉的紧致和润滑液与汗水混合，而挤压出律动间更加淫靡的水声，剩下就是急促而激烈的喘息声和王杰希渐渐撕扯出的呻吟。空虚与充实交替，肉体与灵魂的突破和交融，彼此难分的渴望和满足。一切都在脱轨，交还予最原始的本能，直到小王杰希喷薄出乳白液体，高温的体液灼烧了肖时钦的下腹和神经，让他脊背都放佛有电流蹿过带出火花，王杰希同时感到了体内隔着软薄塑衣一阵热涨刺激着已然极度敏感的肠壁。

一个不带情欲又温情柔软的吻，是这场情事的尾声。一吻结束，王杰希虚脱一样窝在肖时钦怀里，两人身体仍然相连着，却在疲软期都没有过多情欲，只有情欲的余韵和彼此相属的满足感在体内弥漫。肖时钦伸手扯过王杰希本来搭在椅背的制服上衣披在他身上，探手极轻地拂过缠满绷带的后背。  
“刚才没拉扯到伤口吧？”  
“没事。”  
王杰希环住肖时钦肌肉劲实的腰腹，用力抱住了对方。  
“还要么？”  
“等你好了再补回来。”  
“……”  
“明天休假？”  
“今晚这事还没处理。”  
“你这样子也不能出外勤吧。”  
“队长有很多文书工作的，副主席。”  
“文书工作在家里也可以做。你休息一周，估计能好得差不多，回去就可以继续出外勤任务。”  
“喔？”  
“主席给我放了一周的假，算是替少天道个歉。”  
“道歉倒不必。”  
“那明天给英杰去个电话，一周伤假也不过分。”  
“嗯。也该让他们自己处理着……”  
肖时钦看着怀里王杰希昏昏欲睡的样子，知道是今晚太疲惫了。也没去催醒他，只是抱着他到床上，调整了一个趴睡在自己胸口的姿势避免压到伤口。又是一个美好的相拥而眠的晚上。

“啪”  
A4尺寸的图文并茂的读物掉在洗手间的地板上，肖时钦默默捡起来，又转手放在身后的马桶抽水装置上，再次把原来正在阅读的早报翻到下一版面。  
——一定是今天打开的方式不对……

TBC


	5. 5

这一天的街道醒得特别早，晨曦未明之际各处喧闹渐次响起，最终汇成一片铺满了整条街区。肖时钦打开雷霆维修的店铺大门时，附近的店铺已开了一多半，都在吵吵闹闹热热烈烈地给店面做准备，当然站在他身边抱着昨晚赶制的大幅宣传画的戴妍琦，也是一副迫不及待的样子叽叽喳喳跟方学才和鲁奕宁说个不停。  
对面的微草花店也在之前已开了门，许斌和刘小别正一人一边挂那水彩少女风的特别日占卜横幅，高英杰站在门口提示两边位置调整。  
互道了早安，高英杰就进了店里捧了一大束插好瓶的紫阳花出来。  
“肖师傅，我哥刚去入口招牌那儿给花喷水去了，他说这个给雷霆拿去摆。”  
“谢、谢谢，紫阳花呀……”  
肖时钦接过他递过来的花瓶就略带窘迫地背转身去找地方摆放了  
“欸~王前辈真有心，跟我们的宣传画颜色好搭耶。咦？队长你耳朵怎么这么红，王前辈送花给你你害羞了吗，队长你太可爱了！”  
“妍琦，说过多少次了不要叫我队长……还有这不是给我是送给雷霆的……”  
队长什么的，早上的阅读体验太过糟糕，而且紫阳花，绝对是故意的吧——

夏日周年庆的前一天晚上，整个街区都呈现着忙碌又喧嚣的景象，往日饭点打烊的安宁此时无影无踪，店里店外，街里街外，都是彼此相熟的街坊邻里在为明日的促销活动准备物料和装饰宣传。  
街区入口的拱形大招牌，肖时钦攀在招牌的铁架上，双手举着一只色彩斑斓的硕大木制萤火虫，就着位置要装饰在上面。旁边的王杰希踩在梯子上，揽着一大捧各色鲜花，梯子边上还挂着一桶满满的花草，正或剪或束把花草次第绑插在大招牌的架子上。  
“雷霆明天的准备都好了？”  
“嗯，木料和彩漆下午总算送到了，宣传的摆设和装饰，妍琦同修远在赶制，今晚完成应该是没问题了。微草那边呢，你们都准备好了？”  
“每年都差不多，只是让小杰翻新了横幅和装饰，其实用去年的也不是不可以。”  
“这个位置怎么样？”  
肖时钦把木制萤火虫向左手边靠了靠。  
“嗯……再靠左一点。”  
“这样？”  
“再靠过来点。”  
“这个位置好了吧？”  
肖时钦转过脸问，王杰希往上踏了一阶，手里一束紫阳花往上举了举，密密叠叠的紫蓝色花朵遮掩了两人的脸庞，同时趋身上去吻住了他的嘴唇。蜻蜓点水一样的亲吻，混合了紫阳花清淡的香气，只来得及感知花瓣一般的柔软质感，绯红的颜色肉眼可见地爬过脸颊然后是耳根和耳郭。王杰希的眼睛里有平静无波的湖面，湖水深澈温柔，视线从肖时钦的脸转到自己手上的紫阳花。  
“肖时钦，你跟紫阳花一样。”  
“啊？”  
认知里的王杰希不至于如此唐突地将一个男人以花作比，肖时钦只觉得自己估计又有点跟不上对方的思路节奏，茫然地看着对方。  
“会变色。”  
王杰希说完这句，就把手里的花束扎进架子上，成为萤火虫飞舞光迹的一部分。看着他嘴唇开合的三个字，肖时钦的脸更红了。

从被调戏的回忆中回过神来，肖时钦看着自己手上还捧着的一瓶簇簇拥拥的紫阳花，决定还是放在门口展示柜而不是自己的工作桌上比较好。

太阳初露，这一带的商业街区迎来了一年里最熙攘热闹的一天，附近的居民多已知悉这每年的节庆活动，男女老少颇有些水泄不通的意思。  
雷霆维修今年也不再是同往年一般只是做改装的特别服务，得益于街区招牌的灵感，雷霆门口摆起了长桌作为展示柜。上面摆放了各种小型木刻，花鸟虫鱼人物都有，还可以指定造型现场速雕。肖时钦这两天进回来一批木料已切割成大小适中的木块，各色漆料也备好。他领着方学才、鲁奕宁几个徒弟兼帮手就在店里工作桌上现场作业，戴妍琦和米修远则负责招呼客人。宣传图和展示柜上的样式陈列都出自戴妍琦，果然很吸引年轻人。估计是街区的大招牌也起了很好的广告作用，萤火虫的样式最受欢迎。虽然早有准备，几种预计会受欢迎的样式都提早做了存货，开店不久却仍然有售罄的势头。方学才总算是得偿所愿，身边围了好些年轻女孩子在排队等他给木制茶花发卡上色或是速雕别的样式，只是当真忙得恨不能三头六臂，幸福感都被忙碌冲刷得七零八落。负责给木制萤火虫上色的肖时钦百忙之中，还是往对门微草望了望，果然正式开店之后就没再见到过王杰希了。  
微草门前就像往年一样，特别日占卜的大横幅下是排队等候的女孩子。不用细想，肖时钦都能知道此时店里一定满满布置得极具古色又绮丽的神秘感，罗盘、星象仪、水晶球、灵摆、塔罗牌、天鹅绒帘子一个都不少，而王杰希必定就坐在这一堆东西当中，一脸高深莫测为每一位客人卜算运程命理，最后还会推荐本日鲜花或其他摆饰。许斌、刘小别和高英杰几人则店里店外地维持秩序，打包装饰插瓶收银充当万能店员，与对门是完全类似的繁忙景象。  
这样的忙碌在整个街区的商铺中间可谓大同小异，无论是兴欣杂货、霸图水产、蓝雨早点、轮回果汁抑或呼啸甜品……

日落西山，霞光满天的时分，沸腾了整整一天的街区才慢慢平复下来。各个店铺里依然有不少顾客，但已不见白日拥挤的景象，店员们也闲散下来，有时间相互串门。毕竟，这一年一度嘉年华一样的活动对于他们来说也很有趣。  
雷霆维修店里此时只剩下肖时钦和鲁奕宁两人在看店，其他人都到别家串门去了。最后几位年轻顾客离开以后，雷霆店里也没有客人了。肖时钦踱到店门外，在夕阳余晖下伸了伸腰，舒缓一天忙碌的疲惫。  
乔一帆戴着挡了大半张脸的口罩走过来，手里还举着一支蓬松的彩色棉花糖。棉花糖是兴欣今天的噱头之一，中午去蓝雨打包午餐的时候米修远就回来说，老魏在兴欣门口踩着棉花糖机忙得不亦乐乎。不过，乔一帆手上这一支看着就属于员工福利，体积估计有普通的两倍，看着像一片小云彩能把脸都遮起来。  
“肖师傅好。”  
“一帆忙完了？”  
“嗯，出来走走，顺便过来看看。”  
“一帆你不是不爱吃甜食？”  
肖时钦视线自然而然转到乔一帆手上的棉花糖，乔一帆却一下子没能回得上话，只是忽然羞赧窘迫起来。  
“欢迎下次光临。”  
对面高英杰正好送最后几位客人出来，目送客人走远，转头就看到乔一帆和肖时钦也在。  
“肖师傅，一帆来了？”  
高英杰小跑两步就到了两人面前，笑容灿烂。  
“咦，是棉花糖？”  
“嗯， 给，昨天不是说想要吗，我下午拜托魏前辈留了些糖料。”  
“一帆，谢谢你。”  
“没、没什么，你喜欢就好了。”  
“店里现在没有客人了，我们现在过去找我哥，给看、看看吧。”  
高英杰越说越小声，两人手牵手逃一样走掉了。  
肖时钦目送两人消失在微草的门后，感慨了一下今天的夕阳太耀眼，踌躇一会儿，还是回身跟鲁奕宁交代了两句，就朝兴欣杂货走去。

微草店里正在收拾各种零零碎碎装饰品的王杰希，看见高英杰和乔一帆手牵手急步走到自己面前，两人的脸都是红红的，高英杰手里还拿着一支能把人的脸都遮住的棉花糖。  
“哥，”  
“前辈，”  
异口同声之后是不约而同的沉默，王杰希疑惑地看看他们又低头看他们牵在一起的手。感觉到他的视线，两人猛然就放开了彼此的手，但两秒后似又觉得自己反应太大，手又默契地牵住了对方。  
“小高和小乔也是想来占卜的吧。”  
在一边收拾盆栽的许斌想了想给出猜测。  
王杰希恍然大悟地扬了扬眉，又看向二人握在一起的手，淡淡开口。  
“勇敢一点。”  
在几人都还未反应过来他这一句是说的哪方面，王杰希已经从旁边的架子上挑出一盆薄雪火绒草递给了乔一帆。  
“勇者的爱情，这里天热，估计不会开花了，花粉症也没关系。”  
旁边的许斌一个没忍住“噗”地笑了起来。而后高英杰和乔一帆就羞红着脸被打发出去了，出门的时候正好与进门的肖时钦擦肩，肖时钦手里也拿着一支蓬蓬松松的棉花糖。  
“肖师傅你也喜欢这种甜腻的东西呀？”  
“啊？就是看着挺有趣的。”  
许斌的问题来得突然，肖时钦回答起来也是局促慌张。  
“店长，也给肖师傅看一看呗，一年一次特别占卜日。”  
王杰希果然开始高深莫测地注视着肖时钦，看得对方忍不住转过脸露出红润的耳郭。  
“趁热打铁。”  
说完就又转过来拍了拍许斌的肩。  
“小别最近红鸾入命，犯桃花。”  
许斌呆了。

“不是特别爱吃甜的。”  
走到肖时钦身边，王杰希从他的棉花糖撕下了一大片嚼进嘴里。  
“不过这个例外。”  
对方还未回应，他又补上一句，说罢就拉着肖时钦转到一排花架后面。  
入口化成的绵密糖砂一点一点被渡进口腔，细小的粗糙辗转磨砺。  
“王杰希，鲁奕宁说肖时钦过来这边了，收礼物了收礼物了！今晚随机抽礼物，快把你们的礼物都交出来。我去，你们呆在花架后面干嘛？怎么脸红红的，你们干什么了？是不是在干有伤风化的事，是的吧看着就是这么回事！我去，许斌还在呢，你们光天化日的，许斌都被你们吓呆了！”  
“咳咳，礼物我让小别直接送去蓝雨了。”  
“雷霆这边的也让学才拿过去了。”  
“这么积极搞毛线你们，晒默契吗？”  
“怕你拿错了。”  
“恰巧拿到对方被拿错的礼物概率太低了。”  
“你们说什么，怎么我就听不懂了？我怎么觉得你们在质疑我的工作能力呀，我好歹负责这活儿三年了，你们什么意思呀找茬吗？”  
王杰希没理他废话连篇，就往店外走了，肖时钦跟在旁边，把那支棉花糖顺手塞给了黄少天。  
“没有没有，意外而已，棉花糖请你吃。”  
“你们什么意思呀，说清楚呀，什么意外，当我小孩子吗，拿棉花糖哄我吗这是，还缺了一块，诚意何在！……我去，怎么这么甜，魏老去兴欣干嘛，直接去呼啸卖糖糕得了。”

白日的忙碌和晚上的欢庆过后，夜晚沉淀得尤其宁静。  
“笃，笃，笃”  
突兀的敲打声从窗帘后的玻璃窗传来，让本在整理账本的肖时钦警觉起来，这里可是二楼。  
他小心翼翼拉开窗帘，紧闭的玻璃窗外只有蓝黑的模糊夜色。而就在这一刻，一只骨节分明的手从旁边伸出来，又敲了敲窗玻璃。  
“笃，笃，笃”  
手伸出来的瞬间，肖时钦的心都快要跳到喉咙里，只是当他看清手腕上那块和自己腕上相似的手表，心还是安稳下来。那是他今晚送给王杰希的，手制的对表仅此一款。谨慎地打开窗户，生怕动作不慎就把人给掀下去了。他探头往窗外看，就看到王杰希背贴着墙，蹲在旁边延伸出去只有十来厘米的窗沿上，转过头来对他温柔地笑了笑。  
“没吓到你吧？”  
“坦白说，有一点……这是怎么上来的？”  
王杰希指了指自己脚下露出一点的梯子，正是为了装饰街区入口那个大招牌特别借来的高梯，此时正立在雷霆的大门口直抵二楼。  
“明天还是赶紧还回去吧。”  
“嗯，不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
“非常欢迎，先进来，小心点。”  
王杰希从身边拿出一个藤编的大篮子，递给肖时钦，身手敏捷地翻进了屋内。  
“这里面是什么？”  
“之前说好的部分酬劳，还有些赠品。”  
“哦？”  
“今晚天气很好，月亮很清明，星星也能看到一些。”  
“要是不邀请你到我家屋顶赏月似乎就是我的过错了。”  
“也是你的损失。”  
王杰希凑到肖时钦耳边，语调暧昧，气息温热，然后接过了篮子，自己先往上屋顶的天窗口走去了。

雷霆的屋顶是三角斜面，但好在坡度较缓。  
王杰希准备充分，盖在篮子上的绿褐格子布摊开，足够躺两个人也余裕宽敞，肖时钦又把两盏应急灯压在对角，像是野炊一样的有模有样。  
篮子不太深，一样样摆出来就是一碟小吃，一大玻璃瓶的香槟和两个杯子，还有一张薄毯随意摆到旁边。王杰希给自己和对方都倒了半满一杯，。  
“还不错吧？刚刚够时间，新鲜酿好的接骨木花香槟。”  
“嗯，柠檬香味很清新。”  
“放了些柠檬一起发酵，这瓶可是从老方手里抢救出来的。”  
肖时钦拈起用牙签串起的小食，试了一个。  
“这个也不错，味道很丰富。”  
“嗯，煎苹果和烫墨鱼片，用老醋腌过还混了茴芹。”  
“……”  
菜谱过于猎奇，肖时钦只能又和王杰希碰了碰杯。

两人舒适地躺在屋顶仰望星空，从邮箱的迷之刊物到家里的植物怪谈，从霸图水产的冰鲜都是被老韩瞪僵的到呼啸自从来了唐昊之后点心都太甜了果然是百花糖水出来的男孩子，又从看有流星星象说明天还是天下太平吗不好意思我只会看相到其实从技术的角度出发论证再过五十年我们就可以移居火星但是我们去火星没吃没喝是要干嘛……  
两人酒量都是一杯的极限，杯子之间也就25ml的区别。王杰希起身又倒了一杯酒，熟知自己酒量的肖时钦还在小口嘬着王杰希给他倒的第一杯。  
“喝这么多没问题吗？”  
“接骨木香槟的酒精含量很低，其实跟碳酸饮料也差不多。”  
“你不多喝一点么，在我面前，又有什么关系。”  
两句话间的短暂停顿，王杰希已欺身到肖时钦面前。肖时钦只来得及在脑中提出王杰希是真醉还是假醉的命题，而后思考的时间和空间都被一个突如其来翻天覆地的吻和汩汩涌入喉间的酒液压缩为零。  
当这次接吻结束的时候，肖时钦怀疑是酒液和短暂的缺氧催化了某种反应，从指尖到大脑身体各个角落都只有缴械投降般的沉醉。在他正上方的王杰希，遮掩了大部分可视的空间，仅仅是脸廓与颈廓曲线剪影出的星空。而此时此刻，王杰希黑亮的瞳孔放佛是漏进来的夜空，既专注又温柔的神色在瞳孔里汇聚成闪亮的星斑，水漾般轻颤，就跟星空一样要将人的灵魂都吸纳进去。肖时钦轻喘着气，却已无法从无尽的夜空里脱逃哪怕一点思绪。  
“你眼里有一个星空。”  
“你的眼里只有我。”  
王杰希说着再次俯下身，轻柔细碎的吻落肖时钦的眼睑上，而后双唇轻轻抿了抿微翘的睫毛，又再旖旎落在额上、鼻梁，轻点在唇上却并不深入，只是移下，暧昧地吮吸喉结。  
情色的肌肤触碰，还是唤醒了肖时钦最后一丝理智。  
“装醉，王前辈，我看到你上衣口袋里的安全套和润滑剂了。”  
“趁热打铁，我说过的，独门卜算，别无分号。”

即使战略意图被识破，行动力非同一般的魔术师却丝毫不受影响。亲吻吮咬在肖时钦身上一路留下嫣红的印记，灵活的双手在前头披荆斩棘没一会儿就把身上衣物剥得只剩下一件敞着若有似无的衬衣。  
“前辈……”  
湿润软滑的触感划过身体最敏感的部位，圆润密集的味蕾带过的刺激，让肖时钦的身体轻轻颤搐，忍不住微弓起来。  
王杰希抬起头，看到一双水润的眼睛像是倒映着星空的海面，波浪在涌动却终归平复，唯有无边无际海纳包容，无穷无尽的温柔缱绻。  
“这让我如何把持得住……”  
带着为难的笑意王杰希再次吻住了肖时钦的嘴唇，只是这次更多是按捺的啃咬，细致频密地蹂躏着肖时钦的双唇，放佛要将对方嚼碎吞噬消化。惯常剪花插瓶的手，此时就像在完成一件作品般抚慰着肖时钦身上最敏感的部位，却不忘略带急切地释放自己早已跃跃欲试的分身。  
啃咬与亲吻的繁集骚扰，再是被抚慰的快感，早让肖时钦身心都陷入难以自持的欲火当中。双腿不由自主地缠上王杰希的腰，手穿过衬衣抚摸细数着突伏的骨节，啃咬和亲吻更似双方急迫交融的方式。  
然而，当下身的抚慰忽然消失，失落的空虚感从唇舌的纠缠间漏出了不满的轻哼，而后是微妙的呻吟。王杰希不知道何时沾满了润滑液的手指，按揉着那些细密的菊褶，小心翼翼地往里索探。唇舌的缠绵愈加激烈，他一手揽住肖时钦的腰身尽量紧贴自己的身体，肌肤彼此贴近与斯磨，难忍的渴求，手指的拓充依然谨慎地递进。

“吱呀”  
就在王杰希往肖时钦的身体里探进第三根手指的时候，远处兴欣杂货的二楼窗户毫无预兆地被推开，然后飘出缕缕青烟。  
弹指挥斥的瞬间，肖时钦伸手一拨，压在格子布上角的应急灯被关闭，王杰希也是一手抄起旁边闲置多时的薄毯扬手盖在下角的灯上。  
光亮的环境瞬息沉没在暗夜中，急促的呼吸与喘息混杂在交颈的姿势里，蒸腾着躁动热度的身体同着躁动不安的脉搏在紧贴的肌肤间彼此传递，而后燃烧成更旺盛的欲火。  
“呼……呼……别、别停……”  
“呼……好，我们继续……”  
再一次的开端从一个深入得几乎压缩了所有肺泡空间的吻开始，当意识从窒息中回归，炽热的肉体已抵住了业已软柔的穴口。一寸一寸的缓慢抵入，让彼此都在忍耐中再次忘记了呼吸。宝贵的空气充盈肺部的时刻，迎来的却是紧接着暴风骤雨的激烈摩擦与深入。  
彼此急促粗重的喘息声在狭窄的范围里无限放大，身体一次又一次的拓展、摩擦和深入，带起了悦耳的撞击声，肖时钦咬住了王杰希的颈侧，不让那些难忍又羞耻的呻吟扩散到空气之中，或被远处某个良好的视界捕捉到。  
浩繁的星空下，放佛融进自然无限延伸的空间之中，在寂静与空阔里惟有彼此才是最真实的存在，你即使我，我即使你，灵肉合一，抵死缠绵。  
当一切再次归于平静，两人紧紧相拥，远处曾经青烟早已消散得无影无踪，窗户也严严关起。王杰希捞起照在应急灯上的薄毯，裹起两人均已汗水涔涔的交缠躯体。刹那间充盈在这一方天地的光亮，让二人都颇不习惯地又借着交颈的姿势彼此更加深埋，王杰希扯了扯薄毯索性一起躲进毯子营造的暖暗环境中。  
“歇一歇还是回屋里洗了再睡。”  
“嗯。”  
肖时钦迷迷糊糊地回答着，揽紧了对方。

王杰希将肖时钦和自己搞到屋里又洗净窝进软绵的床上花了一点功夫，为了不唤醒熟睡的肖时钦，彼时的睡颜较之惯见的平和良善，更多出几分未带掩饰的坚毅与温柔，让他内心泛起难言抑制的柔软喜爱，想要给予的太多即使只是这样微不足道的睡梦。用嘴型道出不会被任何人所察觉的晚安，就抱住对方身心愉悦满怀爱意地沉入睡梦之中。  
当然，翌日鲁奕宁打开雷霆大门看见立在眼前的高梯所引发的震惊，微草因为店长消失不见的短暂惊慌，以及叶修踱过来喷着烟雾撂下一句悠着点儿的嘲讽，都不过是一些无需被提起的日常琐碎罢了。

End


End file.
